A Young Meister and His Weapon
by Mythicalbribear
Summary: During a fierce battle for their 100th kishin soul, a young meister and his weapon uncover a truth that may reveal a side of Lord Death that no one ever anticipated...


**Disclaimer: The majority of the characters that you will find in this story are of my own creation. Nevertheless, I do hope you grow to love them as I do. Happy Reading!**

Yakano's face remained emotionless, his eyes downcast, "I am never going back to that place. You can't make me."

"I won't force you to come back, it's just..." her voice trailed off.

"Just what?"

Mika frowned, "I...I want you to come back."

Yakano turned away, "I won't go back, Mika."

She could see his back tense and begin to shake, but he remained silent. "Kano...what happened?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"Aren't we friends? You can tell me anything."

Yakano scoffed, "Why would I tell you? So you can run off and tell Lord Death?"

Mika blinked, "Lord Death? What does he have to do with anything?"

Yakano looked over his shoulder, "You really don't know, do you?"

"Apparently not,"

Yakano sighed, "Follow me, I'll show you."

 **Three Years Earlier**

Yakano panted, trying to catch his breath as his hand tightened on the grip of his bow, "damn...this chick isn't cutting us any slack."

 _"You're telling me; it seems like we've been at this for hours. I don't how much more we can take from this girl,"_ Mika replied.

Yakano wiped blood from his lips, "Shouldn't be much longer. If we time it just right, we can use soul resonance and end this fight."

"Talk, talk, talk...you're so boring little meister. Just let me kill you!" Anna whined, "Funky, funky wrestling shadow eye!" She waved her hands in the air, releasing a giant, black eyeball above her head. Slender tendrils shot out towards Yakano and Mika.

"Now, Mika!"

" _S_ O _U_ L _R_ E _S_ O _N_ A _N_ C _E!_ "

As Mika and Yakano's souls merged into one, the bow reshaping itself into a katana that stretched 5 feet long and a foot and a half across, "Go! Witchhunter!" With one swing, a beam of light raced across the room, heading straight for the witch, Anna. An explosion resonated throughout the building, blowing the top to thousands of tiny shards. As the light died, Yakano fell to his knees, the katana having reverted to its original bow form clattered to the ground. "You okay, Mika?"

 _"Did we get her?"_ She asked.

Yakano looked up as the smoke cleared and to his dismay found Anna still on her feet with the large eyeball still hovering over her head. Anna looked at Yakano with a confused look, "Was that it? Was that what all of this was building up to?" She bit her lip, her shoulders trembling just before she burst into a fit of laughter, waving her arms towards him, "looks like you're pretty tired...why don't you rest, dear?" Four tendrils shot out from the eye, making contact with both Yakano and his bow, separating them.

Yakano's body hit a pillar, forcing blood from his mouth, "Mi-ka," he breathed.

The bow reverted to it's human form; a tall, slender woman with brilliant pink and purple hair and startling green eyes. [She was garbed in a black crop top, pin-up shorts and a pair of over-the-knee-combat boots.] Groaning, she rolled to her side wincing, "Ka-no,"

Anna was on the ground, rolling in a fit of laughter, "You guys are so funny, but I'm bored of you now, so I think I'll just kill you and be on my merry way," she jumped back to her feet, "wiggle, wiggle, boom, boom. Time to clear you out of the room!" Thousands of tendrils shot out from the eyeball, making a beeline for Yakano.

"NO!" Mika cried, pushing herself to her feet and scrambling over to where Yakano laid. Yakano looked up, waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Blood covered his body, but to his surprise, it wasn't his. He looked up and felt his entire being shatter, "MIKA!" With her arms outspread, her body was riddled with the strike from the tendrils, forcing her to her knees, and causing her to fall back against Yakano as the tendrils withdrew.

Anna watched in amusement, "Well darn, Lord Death won't be too pleased with me. Oh well...what's a meister without his weapon." She shrugged, "I'll be on my way." She wiggled her fingers and vanished from their site.

Yakano held Mika's body in his arms, "Mika...you idiot..." he breathed, his head hung low, "what were you thinking."

Mika's body spasmed, blood spurting from her lips; she attempted a laugh, "A weapon...will al-ways...protect...their meister," she replied, turning her head slowly to face him, "I...couldn't watch you...die."

Yakano's body froze, "Mika...don't you dare...don't you dare leave me."

She smiled, nodding slowly, "mhm,"

He held her body close, pressing his lips against her forehead, "You better live, or I'll be upset."

"Can't...have that," Mika whispered, "who...will take care of you?"

"Yakano, you're alive?" a voice spoke from several feet behind them.

Yakano turned his head slightly, Mika's body still held against his, "Who's there...show yourself!"

Footsteps echoed amongst the rubble, "Calm down, it's just me," Dr. Stein replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the mission the two of you were sent on and I wasted no time in getting here," Dr. Stein clicked his lighter light the cigarette between his lips, "I won't lie, I wasn't expecting to find either of you in one piece." The doctor proceeded towards the two, squatting beside them, "she's in pretty bad shape," he muttered, inhaling and exhaling his cigarette, "but it's nothing that I can't fix...if you'll let me."

"Please...save her." Yakano muttered, his eyes downcast.

 **In the Infirmary**

Yakano sat against the wall outside the infirmary, his arms propped up against his knees as his head lolled forward, jerking him awake. The door creaked open followed by the scent of cigarette smoke, "Dr. Stein," he breathed, his voice cracking.

The doctor removed his cigarette, exhaling a puff of smoke, "Kano...you're still here?"

"Heh, I never left," he looked up, "how is she?"

"She'll survive," Stein replied, "but the road to recovery will be a long one. She's resting now."

With much effort, Yakano pushed himself to his feet, "May I sit with her, until she wakes up?"

"I don't see why not."

"Lord Death sent her," Yakano murmured, once he was beside Dr. Stein.

Dr. Stein froze, "What makes you say that?"

"Anna mentioned something about not pleasing Lord Death," Yakano looked into the infirmary, catching a glimpse of his colorful haired weapon, her body covered with bandages, "it wasn't supposed to be her. That blow was meant for me...she..."

"A weapon will always protect their meister," Stein breathed, "you have a fantastic weapon, Yakano."

"She's too good for me," Yakano said, "I don't deserve someone like her."

"Heh," Stein smirked, "you and I both know that it purely wasn't out of responsibility that she stood between you and the attack."

Yakano looked up, "What?"

Stein finished his smoke, "Dumbass," he rubbed the top of Yakano's head, "go to her. I'll check in later."

Yakano watched Stein walk away before walking into the infirmary and pulling up a chair next to Mika's bedside and taking her hand in his, "Idiot," he breathed, laying his head on the mattress and letting the sleep finally catch up to him.

Several hours later, Yakano felt a tug at the top of his head and jerked awake, "the hell,"

"Time to wake up sleepy head," Mika squeaked with a smile, a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Let go of that," he grumbled with a smirk, sitting upright, "how ya feelin'?"

"Sore," she replied, "how do I look?"

Yakano looked her over, trying to keep his face expressionless, her body was wrapped in bandages with dozens of stitches along her arms and face. Her hair was a matted mess and crusted blood on the corner of her lips; he reached over to wipe it away, "awful...just awful," he replied.

"Well don't hold back," she replied, her cheeks flushing pink.

His hand lingered, his body leaning closer, being careful to not jostle her too much. He leaned in close, "don't _ever_ do something stupid like that again," he breathed softly.

Tears welled in her eyes as she inhaled deeply, "I didn't have much of choice, now did I," she replied softly, "you're always getting yourself in some kind of trouble."

He breathed a laugh, burying his face in her neck, "I can't lose you,"

She stared up at the ceiling, reaching back to run her fingers through his yellow hair, "I know, who would make sure that that temper of yours stayed in check?"

He shook his head, "you drive me crazy, woman."

"You do the same to me, moron."

He lifted his head and looked up at her, he could feel the immense pain that she was in just from looking into her dull, green eyes. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers, he felt her body stiffen beneath him. He kissed her again, feeling her fingers tighten their grip in his hair before he pulled back, "What...was that for?" Mika breathed.

Yakano smiled, running the tip of his fingers along her cheek, "don't ever think of leaving me...got it?"

Mika nodded, biting her lip, "got it."

"Stein says that you're gonna be okay, but it'll take a while before you're back on your feet."

"That's okay, you'll just have to take really good notes for the both of us," she replied, resting her head against his shoulder.

Yakano situated himself on the bed bedside her, being extremely careful to not jostle her around too much, "You don't have to worry about classes," he spoke softly, "we're not staying for much longer."

Mika looked up at him, "Why not? How are we supposed to learn more about collecting kishin souls?"

"Yes, how _do_ you plan on furthering your education on the collection of kishin souls?" Dr. Stein spoke as he pulled the curtain back, "hmmm?"

Yakano looked up at the doctor, "I don't."

Stein took in a breath of smoke, exhaling just as quick, "If what you told me was true, then leaving will prove to be quite taxing. However, I think I can help you two out."

Mika looked between the two men, "Okay...did I miss something?"

Yakano sighed, "It's a long story, but I promise that I'll explain everything later," he squeezed her hand a bit before standing and following Dr. Stein out of the room.

 **A/N: I have yet to decide whether or not I'd like to continue this piece, however, if enough people enjoy it, then I have no problem sharing what happens to the young meister and his weapon. Thank you for stopping by, have a wonderful day!**


End file.
